In one anode mount including means for lifting and lowering an anode, an aluminum or copper bar is connected at its lower end to the carbon anode and at its upper end to a hanger. Flexible, electrical current conductor means is connected to the hanger for supplying electrical current for electrolysis down through the bar to the anode. A jack screw, universally jointed to a drive motor, cooperates with a nut in the hanger to lift and lower the hanger and thus the bar and anode. The hanger is guided, toward the goal of keeping the anode in a straight up-and-down path, by T-members, whose legs extend into slots in the hanger.
Concerning the clamping of anodes in anode mounts, one clamp is shown in FIG. 10 at page 147, of Light Metals, Metallurgical Society of AIME, Volume I, 1976. Such a clamp utilizes a pivotable gate. When the gate is in its down position, it can be forced against an anode bar by the turning of a tightening screw acting on the end of the gate farthest from the pivot. This forces the anode bar against a bus bar for transfer of electrical current and for securement of the anode in a suspended position in the molten bath.